ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Goblin Tailor
Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Information *Guttrix wants a Magical Pattern from a treasure chest either from Gusgen Mines, Ordelle's Caves, or Maze of Shakhrami during the week of your race. *You have one game week as dictated by Guttrix to get a Magical Pattern. Game week is Firesday through Darksday. *As long you still have this quest active, you may check with Guttrix to see if it is your race's week. Or you can check the Vana'diel Clocks. *The race order is Hume Males, Hume Females, Elvaan Males, Elvaan Females, Tarutaru Males, Tarutaru Females, Galka, and Mithra. Gusgen Mines In Gusgen Mines, several mobs drop the key. Listed below are the mobs with the best drop rates of the chest key: *Banshee *Gallinipper *Thunder Elemental *Earth Elemental *Feu Follet All the chests are located on Map 1 and Map 2. You will need a friend to operate the levers in two locations. Sneak is only needed in Gusgen Mines. You may avoid the bombs by staying on the edges of the rooms. Unless you are at a certain level (45+), you will need someone to hold off potential aggro in order to open the chest. Once key item "Magical Pattern" is obtained, return to Guttrix. Ordelle's Caves Listed below are the mobs with the best drop rate on chest key. *Goliath Beetle *Stroper Chyme *Goblin Smithy *Goblin Furrier *Goblin Pathfinder *Goblin Shaman *Air Elemental *Water Elemental To get to these mobs, take a left turn when you see the NPC shortly after entering the western enterance of Ordelle's Caves. The path is straight-forward until you see a little fork off the road at G-8. Head east and hug the right wall. There are stairs at H-9 that you need to take. Once upstairs, head south until you see a hole guarded by Seeker Bats. This is the hole you will need to drop. Once you land you will find the mobs you will need to kill for your chest key. Once you obtain a chest key, obtaining the chest may be tricky. You may need to keep dropping down holes and fall off ledges until you find a treasure chest. Maze of Shakhrami Below are the mobs with the best drop rate on chest key: *Goblin Pathfinder *Goblin Shaman *Goblin Smithy *Goblin Furrier *Labyrinth Scorpion *Air Elemental *Earth Elemental To access these mobs take the Buburimu Peninsula enterance. You will encounter them quickly. The chests are located in the leech room, goblin rooms, and Argus room of the Buburimu Side. On the Tahrongi Canyon side, the chests are located in the Wight room. Having a party member with Escape or Teleport-Mea is a big help for the Maze of Shakhrami. Reward Once you talk to Guttrix with the key item in hand, you will be given a choice of 1 of 4 pieces of your RSE. ---- Game Description Client: Guttrix (Goblins' Goblet, Lower Jeuno) Summary: :Each week, a different magical pattern appears inside a treasure chest somewhere. Give it to Guttrix and he'll reward you.